Collection of Mistakes
by GentleHero
Summary: I watch you there so sure I was yours, I see the way you sigh in contentment. Only I know, that I am not what you peg me for. I will not stay, and you will not know. Not until that fateful day. Then, dear, it will be too late.


**Author's Note: It is never actually said who is the voice of this story, but there are hints of whom you are reading about. Originally this was three short stories I wrote several years back, I now edited them together, or rather tried to until I realized there wasn't really a way to get them to fit together, so this is a collection of three stories….I do not own the characters they are all JKR's enjoy ^_^**

**Betrayal**

I said, "I love you I always will" I let you dream, I let you dare to do what you say and say what you want. You fall in through we were deemed to hate. What poison has injected you to fall? What could there be that you see in me.

We are from different worlds. You were evil and I deemed fair. I suppose tides turn; it seems now that I am you. You were my slave; too blinded to see how easily you had been played. Everyone warned you; though you wouldn't listen you were lost in love. You yell now, after it is too late.

"Help me, you traitor. I love you! You love me!" I laugh in your face. There are ways to fool even the strongest people.

"I said I loved you, true. I changed my mind. You mean nothing to me, you _are_ nothing to me." You struggle to get free though you know it is hopeless. You always were quite stubborn, you should have listened to your friends those faithful few. Brushing an elegant hand through your platinum hair and leaning down to press my lips on your flushed cheek, a cold dead cackle coming from my lips instead of a kiss. "Fool."

I grab your broom and begin to walk away.

"No no come back! You traitor, you said you would always love me! You never stopped me!" I laugh again and turn around

"How could you" you hiss

"How dare you?" you yell.

I stop.

"Nothing you say will fix this, I succeeded because I dared, and I dared because you needed to be brought down. All good men need to be eliminated" you are screaming now, your words are not truthful. The anger within you is so great you scream lies.

"Nothing you say will change my mind, Draco. I am a traitor to you, to my brothers, and to Harry. I lied, yes I did. It is not so hard to comprehend" I blow you a kiss and turn away again, my steps slow and torturous for you to behold.

"Good bye my love, good bye" I walk out of the room and cast a charm over the door. I can still hear you screaming as I sway down the hall. Your voice rings in my head, I smile. Everyone has been betrayed; I mount the broom and fly away still laughing.

**Deception**

A mixture in the making, magic gone to far. The day I walked away and changed your heart's desire. I let you stand for but a moment, before the ropes bound you once more.

I remember that day all too well, the day I walked away.

For so long I had played you, for so long I betrayed you. I remember that day and so many before, I dream of what might have come if I hadn't fallen in love so long ago.

The innocence of my childhood taken, by the only one who looked. Had it not been for he, I would have been altered, pure as you took me for. The innocent one for good.

Now, as I sit here alone, I realize just what I have done. I realize how wrong I had been, that you were so right.

Too late now, such a pity that I forgot how to live just for a second. That kiss I blew was more than mockery it was true. You were right I do love you. I always will, my thoughts betray me as I dwindle into darkness I hear the screams as I walked away, along with my laughter.

I see your blood from that last disaster.

How could I have been so stupid to let myself go? That day so long ago, the day I broke your heart, the day I walked away.

Then I see the day you died, at his hand. My love against my love. I hear the words that bright green flash replay over and over again. It'll haunt me forever, that look on your face. The way you said my name as your body fell limp.

I know I'm going crazy, I blame it all on you. On the way you said my name, on the words you dared to say. There is nothing else I can do now, no way to change that fate.

This is how it has to be.

As I sit here alone and remember. I remember that day and so many before. I remember that day all too well, the day I walked away, the day you were betrayed. I deceived myself when I broke your heart and in my deception, I broke mine as well…

**Eternal Torment**

I have relieved those moments for far too long. Those days are the ones that hold my greatest mistakes. The lights grow dimmer with each passing minute. I see your face in a swirl of stars.

Why was I such a fool?

I remember those days, and so many before. The day I walked away and left you screaming in vain. I remember each moment, each second every day before, those days you said "I love you" I cannot help but think of all those times, each moment and day where love combined. All the feelings that should still live. Only now after it is too late I yell "You traitor I said I'd always love you!" That statement, how I wish it wasn't true.

If only I could forget you.

I linger on much too long, in a place I ought not to be. Your words re-enter my mind, the deception you received.

Was it really me?

Have I changed or am I the same? How unfair how could I have thought even for that second he was the same, you were right and I was wrong. I should never have betrayed you. Certainly not for someone who could never love.

Why should it be that I realize now, when you are gone?

No one is left with me. As I sit in the lightest corner trying to keep what little sanity I have yet to lose. Such mistakes, such immortal fear. Too many lies I wish had not been told. I wish I had never walked away at least not on that fateful day.

Another dream oh how sad. That bloody battle of horrific ways. I see the green flash and yell your name.

These things that never go away.

Oh help me, let me be.

Revenge is over I've lost those dark days. I'm not as I was, never again.

Can you hear me all alone as I replay all those days? As I remember our past and dwell on my future?

The game is over there is no other reason for me to stay. The corner grows darker as time moves on my sanity gone.

It is time now I know that, for me to join those who left so long ago. I say the words that bright green flash I remember those last few seconds. I see myself flying away laughing, my body limp.

Forever never lasts.

I smile at once, it is over.


End file.
